


Storm's Welcome

by VolxdoSioda



Series: Tea Time [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Afternoon Tea challenge, Gen, New Game +, The Great Vacationing, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Ignis knows something like this should be impossible. But then, when one talks of Gods and their might, stories like these are usually the bedrock of all that.(Noctis and co. find themselves at the beginning again, only this time, the Gods have no intention of stopping their hard-earned relaxation.)





	Storm's Welcome

Ignis knows something like this should be impossible. But then, when one talks of Gods and their might, stories like  _these_ are usually the bedrock of all that. Stories where humans get a second chance, a second life, an opportunity to live their existence without all the trappings of whatever kept them there before.

In Noctis' case, it means no Prophecy here. 

Regis still sees them off, still petitions Noctis to be on his best behavior, still tells him  _"Walk tall, my son."_ Even without Ardyn around, there is still the Empire now. But perhaps Regis and Insomnia will survive the coming days without Ardyn's Magitek research. The machines will likely fail, or Aldercapt will change his mind and fuck off to do something else other than bring Insomnia down and steal a rock that means nothing to him. 

They all go to the car, goggle-eyed but ready to face whatever's ahead. Cor drives them, and if he thinks anything of the peculiar way they all sit, the way they lean into one another, and perhaps most tellingly, the silent way they're all communicating with looks and very fine twitches, he says nothing.

Noctis asks the question that's on everyone's minds. "So Marshal, how long are we meant to be out here, again?"

Cor, bless him, provides the information easily. "Depends on how long it takes you to gather the Royal Arms, Highness."

No mention of petitioning any Gods. Ignis sighs. Glances over at Noctis, who returns his look.  _No idea what's going on Specs, but if this is basically just a glorified vacation at this point, I'm taking it._

 _I don't fault you on that,_ Ignis says right back.  _But perhaps we should gather a bit more intelligence before we go plotting sunning spots. Just to ensure we're **not** going to end up with another trip to Ardyn's lair later._

Noctis grimaces, but he's already thinking of where to go to start searching. 

Where else but back to Hammerhead?

 

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0_ **

 

The difference of course being, this time, they don't run out of gas. 

Between Noctis and himself - who honestly, having his eyesight suddenly returned to him alongside his king and brothers is just  _strange,_ so he leaves the driving to Noctis. Who, though Ignis will never say it out loud, has become a fine driver. He's careful, but even when the roads are clear he's thinking of an out for them to take if they must. The car, after all, can be repaired, though Cid will have ulcers by the time he's done. They however, are flesh and blood, and require hospitalization in order to be fixed. And sometimes even that isn't enough.

But they pull into Hammerhead under the pretext of some shopping - never mind that all the items they had on their persons when Noctis died, their weapons, their gear, all of it is already  _there._ Their powers are still there, their abilities are still there. It's like they've simply gone back in time with Umbra again, except the dog is no where to be seen, and there's no way forward.

(And truth be told, even if there were, Ignis would be hard-pressed to return. Not when he could have his King whole and alive beside him, safe for a little while later.)

But they do that, and Noctis inquires about the local hunts while Ignis goes out and pretends to have only  _just_ seen the utter filth of their car, along with all the little dings along it's edges. 

(He can't forget the delighted gasp Noctis uttered when he saw the Regalia again, and truth be told, Ignis doesn't blame him. That last time had felt too much like Regis' final blessing to them, a father spiriting his beloved child to safety one final time, holding on against an onslaught through sheer willpower. It hurt to lose her.)

So it's over to the local garage, where Cindy is more than happy to slip them in. Of course with no Ardyn, there's no marriage between Lady Lunafreya and Noctis, so no comments on the upcoming wedding. But Noctis still manages to walk over just as Cid emerges, which kicks off it's own version of a meeting. Cid is still unimpressed by Noctis, and Noctis is still a little upset over that. Though less upset than he was, given this is the first time they've seen the old man since Accordo.

(Accordo, the start of all the bad things. Ignis loves the city, he does, and he finds it gorgeous, but he's not sure he's willing to step foot there a second time. Even without the Gods, the memory of what happened there will haunt him for centuries to come.)

But they find the info they want. Cid lets it be known simply by talking that the Gods are gone - even Shiva's corpse no longer rests upon the earth. All the wounds from the battles are still there, but the Gods themselves haven't been seen in forever.

Which means no way to petition them for a covenant, no way for Lunafreya to die, and more importantly,  _no Prophecy._

"Holy shit, Specs," Gladio rumbles when they pile back into the car. "It's real. It's actually fucking real."

Prompto's lip gives a suspicious wobble, eyes bright with unshed tears. Even Noctis is looking a bit emotional. But there's no holding back the delight of realizing that this second chance is just as Shiva said before they marched to their deaths - a blessing given to them by the Gods. 

And as if to further their realization, as they drive to Galdin, Noctis cries out, and points. "Look!"

"Ramuh!"

A great unfurrowing storm, clouds billowing like a cloak in the wind, emerges from above the Quay. Blue and purple arches of lightning shoot from within its depths, and a chill runs down Ignis spine. The clouds quickly spread, the rumble of thunder and lightning a sound they've all become familiar with. Noctis pulls over to the side of the road, and they all clamber out, and get clear. If Ramuh is coming to offer covenant--

But he does not. The clouds gather above them, swirling and twisting into a myriad of shapes, the sounds of thunder and lightning running around them. The light show makes Ignis' eyes water, but he watches, and waits. Noctis has his head tilted up towards the sky, and appears to be  _listening,_ his brow furrowed in concentration as he mouths the words to whatever the Stormsender is saying.

The winds howl and blow, and for a second it feels like they're going to be swept up in a tornado. Even Gladio's getting shoved around by the wind. But then the heart of the storm opens up into a blue sky the likes of which Ignis has not seen since he was a young child, and the clouds peel away, the wind turning down into something gentler and sweet-smelling. A light rain douses all of them, but the blue and purple vanish, and the clouds dissipate in a matter of moments.

"Well?" Ignis asks. "What did the Stormsender say?"

Noctis blinks, as if finally remembering it isn't just him and Ramuh here. "Uh. He... gave us his blessing. Said this was our reward, for... everything. 'It's the least we can do.' Something to that effect." He scratches the back of his neck, and it strikes Ignis that Noctis hasn't looked this uncomfortable in a while. Especially not with praise. But then again, praise from the Gods themselves for something  _they_ asked him to do is no small thing. "So... yeah, I think we can officially call this the 'do whatever the hell we want' version."

"In that case," Gladio says. "Let's go to Galdin and crash. I'm exhausted."

"Me too," Prompto agrees. 

Ignis nods. Now that the rush of adrenaline, the crush of  _what ifs_ is gone from their heads, he  _is_ feeling in need of a nap. And curling up with all of them in a tent sounds much better than splitting two beds, right about now.

"No daemons at night, right?" Prompto asks almost hesitantly as Noctis starts driving again. "Um. No Ifrit and no Ardyn... no daemons?"

"No daemons," Noctis confirms with the easy confidence of a King brought back to life. "But ditching the havens feels wrong. But we won't have to be so wary at least."

"Should get a good night's sleep, then," Ignis points out. 

"And then after that," Gladio says with a grin that belies an older age than he lets on. "We head for the Trench."

After all, they still have to get all the Arms. But if it takes them a good while to get there, well. 

They have time for that, now.


End file.
